


Valhalla Internal Comms

by Matrex



Category: Elite Dangerous (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Multi, Tags Are Hard, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrex/pseuds/Matrex
Summary: What goes on during the off hours for the Valhalla's crew? Nothing good, that's for sure.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. In which late night discussions about quantam physics are had

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elite Dangerous: Valkyries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308423) by [MightyMackinac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMackinac/pseuds/MightyMackinac). 



> Inspired by Mighty Mackinacks fic Elite Dangerous: Valkyries, please read that for context. Written with Macks permission.
> 
> My first attempt at writing seriously in any capacity, hope anyone who actually finds this enjoys.

**Valhalla Internal Com**

  
  


**Begin Log**

**Public Text Channel, Vallhalla Fleet Crews**

**Online Users;**

Charles ‘Mack’ Mackinaw

Chris ‘Cheese’ Boyd

Chief Engineer Greensborough

  
  


**[2:48 AM UGT]**

* * *

_Charles ‘Mack’ Mackinaw_ : So @Cheese

_‘Mack’_ : I had an idea

**_Chris ‘Cheese’ Boyd is now online_ **

_‘Cheese’_ : it’s 3 in the morning

_‘Cheese’_ : i had a late night shift that I just finished 3 hours ago

‘ _Cheese_ ’: i was almost asleep after finishing some personal work

_‘Cheese’_ : what could _possibly_ be important enough to wake me up

_‘Mack’_ : One word

_‘Mack’_ : Well technically 2

_‘Cheese’_ : just please get on with it im tired

_‘Mack’_ : Micro warp

_‘Cheese’_ : what

_‘Mack’:_ I think with just some _tiny_ modifications to the jump drive we could get sub-kilometer jumps in combat

_‘Mack’_ : Can you imagine how much fun that would be

_‘Mack’_ : Just basically teleport behind an enemy ship and blast their asses

_‘Cheese’_ : you woke me up at 3am

‘ _Cheese’_ : to tell me that I should go to warp

‘ _Cheese_ ’: then _immediately_ jump out of warp

‘ _Cheese_ ’: and hope we are accurate enough to avoid leaving entirely or rematerializing in another ship?

_‘Mack’_ : Yes

_‘Cheese’_ : youve been talking with Greensborough again haven’t you

_‘Mack’_ : No comment.

_‘Cheese’_ : fuck it sure, we’ll talk about this in the morning.

_‘Mack’_ : Hell yeah

_‘Cheese’_ : now please

_‘Cheese’_ : go to sleep

**_Chris ‘Cheese’ Boyd is now offline_ **

**_Charles ‘Mack’ Mackinaw is now offline_ **

* * *

  
  


**Private Text Channel**

**Participants;**

Charles ‘Mack’ Mackinaw

Chief Engineer Greensborough

* * *

  
  


**[2:50 AM UGT]**

_**Charles 'Mack' Mackinaw is now online** _

_‘Mack’_ : He’s in, let’s get to work.

* * *

  
  


**End Log**


	2. In which the newbie immediately starts a drinking competition

**Valhalla Internal Com**

  
  


**Begin Log**

**Public Text Channel, Valhalla Fleet Crews**

**Online Users;**

  
  


Charles ‘Mack’ Mackinaw

Chris ‘Cheese’ Boyd

Matthew ‘Beach’ Beeks

Chief Engineer Greensborough

Admiral Alexander

Unidentified User

  
  


**[5:25 PM, UGT]**

_‘Mack’_ : So anyways, there are multiple reasons why Sephiroth killing **[SPOILER]** is emotionally damaging even though it’s necessary for the amazing story to advance in a fulfilling way.

_‘Cheese’_ : yeah cool whatever

_‘Cheese’_ : wait

_‘Cheese’_ : did you seriously just tag spoilers for a game thats over a thousand years old

_‘Cheese’_ : what the fuck Mack

_‘Mack’_ : Hey man.

_‘Mack’_ : You can never be too careful.

_‘Cheese’_ : im pretty sure no one cares anymore Mack

_‘Mack’_ : Well actually you see the oth-

**_Chris ‘Cheese’ Boyd was muted_ **

**_Charles ‘Mack’ Mackinaw was muted_ **

_‘Bossman’_ : @everyone

**_Matthew ‘Beach’ Beaks’ is now online_ **

**_Chief Engineer Greensborough is now online_ **

_‘Bossman’_ : Alright, now that I have your attention

_‘Bossman’_ : I’d like for this to be more formal, but this announcement will do for now.

_‘Bossman’_ : We have a new Commander in the Assault Fleet, her hiring was finalized today and she’ll be joining active duty next week as she’s brought up to speed.

_‘Bossman’_ : Play nice kids, we actually picked her up during our last resupply.

_‘Bossman’_ : Naslin, introduce yourself, and please.

_‘Bossman’_ : Don't do anything stupid.

_‘Bossman’_ : I deal with enough traumatized drama queens already

**_Admiral Alexander is now offline_ **

_‘Unidentified User’_ : so uh

_‘Unidentified User’_ : hi

_‘Unidentified User’_ : Is anyone there?

_‘Greensborough’_ : Oh god dammit.

_‘Greensborough’_ : Give me a minute I’ll fix it.

**_Chris ‘Cheese’ Boyd was unmuted_ **

**_Charles ‘Mack’ Mackinaw was unmuted_ **

_‘Mack’_ : FINALLY

_‘Mack’_ : Hi newbie

_‘Mack’_ : welcome to our portable pocket of space madness.

_‘Cheese’_ : Ignore him, follow the rules most of the time and you’ll do fine.

_‘Cheese’_ : Don’t be an ass, especially to the engineers, follow the rules, and most of all.

_‘Cheese’_ : **Don’t touch my fucking snacks.**

_‘Mack’_ : trust me. just dont. its not worth it no matter how good they look.

_‘Unidentified User’_ : alright uhhhh, good to know

_‘Unidentified User’_ : hey how do I change this to my actual name?

_‘Greensborough’_ : Let me get that.

**_‘Unidentified User’ was changed to ‘Naslin’_ **

_‘Naslin’_ : Thanks

_‘Naslin’_ : So anyway

_‘Naslin’_ : As I always do on a new ship, I gotta ask

_‘Naslin’_ : How’s the booze?

_‘Beach’_ : someone mentioned booze???

_‘Beach’_ : because we have some absolutely great booze

_‘Naslin’_ : Oh? Do tell

_‘Beach’_ : well you see I like to hold a weekly get together with some of the crew where we sample some of the Valhallas fine stock of liquor

_‘Mack’_ : what actually happens is he and a few others get absolutely blackout drunk then get chewed out by whoevers on staff at Medical

_‘Beach’_ : semantics

_‘Beach’_ : anyway, youre more than welcome to join us, party starts in a few minutes actually

_‘Naslin’_ : Dont know, wouldnt want to kill the vibe by drinking you all under the table

_‘Beach’_ : that a challenge, missy?

_‘Naslin’_ : Nah, a challenge implies actually having a chance of losing.

_‘Beach’_ : oh your so on, see you in the mess hall in 10 minutes

_‘Naslin’_ : I’ll see you sorry ass laid out in medical before lights out

**_Matthew ‘Beach’ Beeks is now offline_ **

**_‘Naslin’ is now offline_ **

_‘Cheese’_ : Should we stop this?

_‘Mack’_ : absolutely fucking not

_‘Mack’_ : unrelated, but do you know where my camera is Cheese?

_‘Cheese’_ : Oh god dammit.

_‘Cheese’_ : At least get good blackmail this time.

_‘Mack’_ : on it boss

**_Charles ‘Mack’ Mackinaw is now offline_ **

_‘Cheese’_ : This is how I die, isn’t it.

_‘Greensborough’_ : It could be worse.

_‘Cheese’_ : I’m going to make sure none of them die of alcohol poisoning.

_‘Greensborough’_ : Good fucking luck.

**_Chris ‘Cheese’ Boyd is now offline_ **

**_Chief Engineer Greensborough is now offline_ **

  
  


**[End Log]**

  
  



End file.
